Memoirs of a Lost Soul
by psychojellybean3999
Summary: L is killed, November 5, 2004. November 16, 2004, Autumn steps up as L's temporary successor with a Wammy assistant of her choice. She was closer to L than anyone else ever was. But when she brings him back, will he remember who she is? L x OC. Rated M.
1. Prologue: Tears and the Sunrise

**Author:-pushed onto stage- But why HIM for the disclaimer?! There are so many other people BESIDES hi--**

**Producer: Just go with it!!!**

**Author:-groan- -fake smile- Hi everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of **_**Memoirs of a Lost Soul**_**! We have a lot of drama, suspense, romance, and humor lined up for you! But before we start, for legal reasons, we have to create a disclaimer. So here is.... Mr. Light **_**Imagay **_**here to help! **

**Light:-pushes the poor author- HELLO my dear SUBJECTS! Death Note does NOT belong to the author, psychojellybean3999 (Angie). She thanks Ohba and Obata senseis....blah blah blah. She does, though, own the **_**Memoirs of a Lost Soul **_**idea and her OC, Autumn. But who cares about that?! I'M HERE!!! LOVE ME!!!**

**Author:-pushes Light into Orchestra Pit- Enjoy!!**

Prologue

Tears and the Sunrise

_She couldn't move. She was forced to watch a boy, unrecognizable seeing as he was facing away into the gray rain. He looked about her age, five or six. The rain trickled down her forehead and around her tiny nose as her sapphire eyes watched the boy walk toward the dark shadow of a limousine. His wrist was encased in the wrinkled palm of an older man, seeming to be in his mid-fifties. An overwhelming sadness washed over her and tears were soon mixing with the raindrops running down her pale cheek. How could he forget to say good-bye to her? _

_"Ryuzaki!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were closed tightly in rage and regret. The boy whipped around and his black hair ricocheted raindrops. His bangs almost covered his young, deep black eyes. The dark circles scrunched under his eyes as he tried to make out the figure calling so desperately. _

_"...Autumn...." he whispered at an inaudible level. He wriggled his tiny hand out of the man's grasp. Running towards her, she felt a little ray of hope, like warm sunshine, grasp her heart. He stopped a bit away from her so she could see him clearly in the rain. His poor posture added to the depression of the moment as he searched through his blue jeans pocket. he pulled out a little clip that had a black, gothic shaped "L" on it. _

_"You have to promise never to forget me. You have to." he told her as he put the clip in her hair. His big eyes began to tear as he hugged her tightly. "Then... Then you have to remember me!" she said. She couldn't find any other words to say. He grabbed her shoulders and extended his arms as if making a picture in his mind of her because he would have no room on his desktop, where he would be for the rest of his life. "Never forget. I promise." he dropped his hands into his jean pockets and turned into the rain. More tears poured as another man came out of the castle-like building behind her. _

_"Let's go.... Autumn...." the man said as Ryuzaki and the older man disappeared into the shadow. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the rain, into the place that had kept her from the street and rain all her life. Wammy House._

"GWAGH!!!" a scream broke the dream's illusion as well as Autumn's sleeping trance. She looked around to find the source of the scream in a panic, whipping her auburn hair around while her neck worked tirelessly. Her sapphire eyes searched to realize it came from the hall outside her room. She got up in a flash, barefooted, and raced for the doorway as if her life depended on it.

She whipped the door open to find a blonde-haired boy lying on the floor grasping his skull. He was squirming in odd pain and moaning. His black pajamas were wrinkling over the hard wood. There was no blood, well, coming from him anyway. There were two other boys beside the little thirteen year-old. One had red hair that was covered in mechanic goggles. He was buried in his game, only looking up to glance at Autumn. He quickly immersed himself in imaginary guns and gore once done assessing the situation. A white haired boy, the obvious youngest, was in a funny sitting position next to the cringing blonde boy. "You shouldn't have picked a fight. Especially not with HIM." he said in a monotone voice.

"Mello! What're you doing on the floor?!" Autumn said in a groggy voice. "It's not my fault! B did it!" He was still cradling his head as if it were made of glass. "Mello's lying. He ran into B at full speed after he took my PSP." Matt said, not looking up from his blinking device. I glanced down to the opposite end of the hallway to look at the last boy. He had messy black hair and seemingly black eyes. He was also cackling manically, "Oh what fun!" he said, standing. He was roughly five foot ten and walked over to Autumn. Blood spilled out of his forehead. He pointed at his wound, gesturing toward a health office behind Autumn. He was still grinning creepily.

"Hunh? Oh. Uh.... Yeah. Go in there." Autumn said still very tired. B stepped inside, glancing once more at Mello before disappearing. She bent down to Mello to check for any gashes. If he had made B bleed, who knows what might have happened to him? "He's fine. I've already checked for lacerations and/ or a concussion." the white haired boy said, helping Mello to his feet. Autumn smiled at him, "Thank you, Near." of course she trusted the number one at Wammy's house.

Mello got up hastily and snatched Matt's game. "Nyahaha!" he cackled then ran for the window. He jumped out in a flash of yellow and black and was across the lawn in under a minute. Matt followed in an amazing game of "cat and mouse", his eyes burning with fury. Near simply walked for the stairs, twirling a lock of hair. She heard the door close quietly and reverently after Near.

Autumn stepped into the infirmary she called her office. Being the best in her field, it was only fit she became the head of medics for Wammy House. She found it as a perfect opportunity to pay Wammy for all he's done for her. Still in her pajamas, she reached for gauze and medical tape, having already assessed B's medical needs in a matter of seconds. She looked up at the seventeen year-old, who had already propped himself on her medical table. He wasn't smiling anymore, actually, he looked almost concerned. "You had THAT dream again, hm?" he asked nicely. Autumn unraveled the gauze while swiping B's long bangs to the side to get a clear view of the wound. "Yeah..." she responded, while swiping her own bangs out of her eyes. He began to smile again, but refused to look her in the eyes. Autumn and Roger were the only two besides L and Watari to know about B's Shinigami eyes. But Autumn was the only one able to see the crimson tinge it gave. "How long has it been since L left? Twenty years?" he asked. Well when he put it that way, it seemed really long ago. "Yeah. He and I were six at the time. So that should be about right." she responded as she wrapped the gash with gauze and tape.

He fixed his bangs so it covered the gauze. He thought it looked awesome and Rambo-ish. He chuckled at the thought of Rambo blowing a-million Vietnamese soldiers to infinity and beyond. Or were they Thai? He didn't care. He just liked the thought of flaming body parts raining terror on Wammy House. "Okay. You can go if you want." Autumn said, snapping B back to earth.

He looked around the room. It looked like the doctor's office, only syringes were left out in plain sight. He thought of the many funny things he could do with that. Autumn turned, "I'm going to change now. If you're staying, don't touch anything." and left the room.

B really liked Autumn. She was always nice to him and didn't SHOW she thought he was a psycho. She was smart and composed. He secretly thought she was really pretty, even if she had a visible scar which trailed down the side of her neck. It came from when she was still with her parents. They performed horrible experiments on her. It ended in their assassinations and her place in Wammy's. He wondered why she kept a little vial around her neck in their memory.

She reminded him of A, his roommate, who, a couple of months ago, committed suicide after she cracked under the pressure of being L's successor. He hated being able to see the countdown clock to her death, winding down. He's sure it's what drove him over the edge, being able to know when his roommate was going to die and not being able to alter a thing. He was a wreck and Autumn took him in with compassion to deal with his insensitivity. He owed everything to her. B trusted Autumn with his life.

Autumn walked back into the infirmary. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and clipped in the back with a gothic L. She kept it close to her everywhere she went. She didn't have any pictures of L as a precaution, only memories and this one little token of friendship. She was in a white tank top and orange sweater which was rolled to her elbows. Black jeans hung loose at her knees and covered black Converse shoes. She sighed as she placed her black rimmed glasses atop her nose. "Good Mor-" she began before B interrupted. "You miss L a lot. Everyone can see it. The last time he visited was five years ago. I know it hurts." he smiled. But not in a comforting way, it was menacing. "L's an asshole. You shouldn't need to worry about a freak like him." he said, letting her hear all the hate he had for L, the person who, he believed, killed his best friend. She looked at him in the 'look who's talking' way. He chuckled and got off the cold, metal medical table.

The intercom in her room clicked and flashed bright red as Roger asked for she, Mello, Matt, Near, and B to come to his office. She looked at B, assuming it was probably about the little predicament they had delt with a few minutes ago. "Let's go then." she told B, exhausted.

They walked down the cold hallway and through thousands of doors together until they reached Roger's office. It was open, surprisingly. Roger liked working undisturbed and out of the children's sight. He'd gotten his nickname, Warden, that way. Roger's pale face was rosy. It was crumpled in pain and sorrow.

Autumn was worried. She soon figured this had nothing to do with this morning's mishaps. She glanced at B who was four inches taller than she. He seemed to have caught the same clue. Near and Matt were both engrossed in their game and puzzle. Mello was impatiently tapping his foot. His cheek was swollen and turning blue, probably what came after giving Matt his game.

Roger looked up from his fists which were curled around themselves. He had stacks of paper towering over him, which added to his menacing look.

In tears, he looked up. His face was mangled in sadness. "L is dead"


	2. Chapter One: Replacement

**Author: Hello and welcome to another installment of **_**Memoirs of a Lost Soul**_**! I'm glad to see you here seeing as though it is only my first story and first chapter, but don't worry! We have a lot of drama, romance, humor, and Kira- taunting in store just for you! But before we start, I'd like to announce that I've enticed, with the help of strawberry cake, a brilliant mind to disclaim! Please welcome Lali---- L-san!**

**L: Hm. Thank you Author-san. Intriguing recovery. **

**Author: Ahah…. Hah…. **

**L: Author-san would like me to convey that Death Note belongs to the talented Ohba and Obata senseis, their intellect and talent is greatly appreciated. However, she does own Autumn, her original character. She also owns **_**Memoirs of a Lost Soul**_** and all ideas related to the subject. **

**Author: Thank you L-san! Your desert cart has been transferred to your preferred limo. **

**L: Mm. You're very welcome Author-san. Everyone, please enjoy.**

Chapter One

Replacement

Five Years Earlier…

"_He's here! L is here!" screamed a child, sitting at a window. It was just before 8:00 pm. Everyone stopped their meager means of entertainment to witness the rare event. Near folded his puzzle and dragged his feet, accompanying Matt who was slamming his thumbs on his Game Boy Advanced © as if they would have an effect on the game's outcome. Mello was, of course, the first one out the door. He was followed by a mass of children and Roger in its pursuit. _

_Autumn heard the announcement, but had things to do first. The annual chicken pox vaccine was due the upcoming morning and she wanted to be ready with stocked syringes and alcohol swabs. She wanted so dearly to see him but would have to later._

_Out on the lawn, Quillish Wammy stepped out of the driver's seat and put everyone in awe. Most hadn't dreamt of seeing his face let alone be in his presence. He walked forward and the sea of children split to form a path. He shook Roger's hand as they smiled in good spirits. He whispered something to Roger. "She's preparing for tomorrow's vaccine." he responded. Quillish Wammy nodded and they both started for the house. _

_As Wammy and Roger stepped into the mansion-like house, a tall man stepped out of the limousine and onto the cobblestone, barefooted. His poor posture was covered in a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Bulging eyes scanned the children, encased in dark, tired circles. He stepped forward and all the children gasped in unison. He chuckled in amusement and walked further and up into Wammy House. They all turned so that they faced Wammy House in silence. _

_Long moments of awe passed. "Whoa…" Mello said, emerging from the back. As if by cue, all the children rushed into the house in an attempt to follow L, but no one could find him. The intercom buzzed on, "Near, Matthew, and Mello, please report to Roger's office immediately for a meeting with L," _

_Mello ran at full sprint down the hallway, wanting to spend more time with L than any of the other two. Matt strolled behind Mello, still engrossed in his game of old school Super Mario Brothers ©.While Near calmly walked into the hallway, twirling a piece of his snow white hair. "all other students must go to their rooms on the base of an early curfew. Good night." And the speaker clicked off. Groans filled the halls of Wammy House as doors clicked into their locks and lights flickered off._

_An hour later, 9:00 struck and Autumn finally finished her organizing. She concluded L must have left by that time and slipped into a white tank top and striped pajama pants. She picked up her laundry basket and headed for the laundry room. Meanwhile, L dismissed his possible successors and took a walk down the halls of Wammy House in search of an old friend._

"_Has she gone to sleep? Impossible, she'd never be able to sleep at 9:00." He thought, chewing on his thumbnail. He took a turn, colliding into a basket of dirty clothing. He, as well as the figure behind the basket, were knocked onto the hard wood floor. _

"_I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the direction I was walking in." he explained, helping collect pieces of laundry. "Ryuzaki?" said a small voice. His face shot up as he was embraced by the figure. Arms encased his neck and shock washed over him. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't think we've been formally introduced." he forced the words out of his mouth after a long silence. The figure, he now assumed to be a woman, pulled back. "Ryuzaki? You don't remember me?" she asked, shameful and embarrassed. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes burning into his. _

_Autumn had grown so much in fifteen years; it was hard to recognize the person he knew as his best friend, though, her gleaming blue eyes still made his heart warm. Her parted bangs were now cut short and covered her forehead down to below her eyebrows. And her flat chest had grown… large._

"_Oh my God. Autumn… I apologize for being so rude." She was still wearing the clip he gave her, it made him smile. He hugged her and she took hold of him. They were locked in a tight embrace for a good three minutes. _

_Wammy emerged from the shadows and bent down to put his hand on L's shoulder. "Sir, Ms. Autumn, I apologize for interrupting but we must be on our way." L looked up with a plea in his eyes. Autumn let go of him and stood up, L following. She hadn't realized how tall he'd gotten, even with his horrible slouch._

"_Oh. Oh it's okay," Autumn said, staring at L. "I really missed you. I'm glad I got to see you." She said, smiling, she bent to pick up her laundry basket. Her bangs floated from her face as it became parallel to the ground. It was a good cover for the tears that were coming. L bent down and wiped her face with his icy hands. "I promise I'll come back." He said, his dull, serious eyes, bore into her skull. _

_He turned and followed Wammy into the shadows, just like he left her fifteen years before, alone. _

Autumn flinched as B put his palm on her shoulder. Roger looked down at his desk, afraid to face Autumn's eyes. Mello's face was distorted in confusion. Neither of the other boys looked up, unfazed by the sudden death of their predecessor. Silence over came the room.

"So, who will be his successor?" Near asked, not looking up from his puzzle. Matt, B, and Roger glanced at Near's sudden insensitive outburst. Mello was still trying to piece together L's death. Autumn's eyes became dark; losing their usual, happy shine.

She whipped out of B's grasp. He began to grin psychotically. He could feel the rage seething off her in waves. "How could you? How could you even think of something like that?! If it weren't for him, you'd still be a lowly, parent-less beggar! You brat! How can you think of taking his job now?!" She screamed. Mello looked up, his face written over with surprise.

B was giggling, trying hard not to anger Autumn. "Don't be irrational. Emotions are probably what got L killed. It's a useless part of human life along with sympathy." Near said, getting to his feet. Roger looked up at the young boy, "Everyone except Autumn, please step outside." He said, not taking his eyes off the albino child.

The door closed behind B, his back bouncing with laughter. "Autumn, I understand your emotions, but Near is right, so I have already decided L's successor." He said. She glared at him silently, not daring to disrespect anyone older than she.

"Well? Will it be Videogame Fantasy man? Or maybe the Chocolate Loving Lawbreaker? Or perhaps the Emotionless Prick?!" she said, as calmly as possible. She was on the brink of tears, but decided never to let this man see her cry.

"Autumn. Neither of them is ready. So I've chosen you," he said looking up, his face still a tad rosy. Confusion washed over her. How could she? She was the smartest there and graduated at an equal level as L in forensics, but her place was in Wammy House. An idea struck her and she placed her hand on the small vial of mysterious liquid around her neck.

She stared at him in regret, she was about to apologize when he continued "on the condition, you bring a child to take over when ready." He smiled. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You have until the end of the day to decide who." He said, sending her off.

"One last thing, sir," she said, heading for his huge office door, "You do know what I intend to do, correct? I mean, I succeeded with A, I will attempt it on L." she said, turning around, clenching the tiny bottle of golden fluid. He sighed and responded "I am fully aware of your intentions. You decide on your own whether it is right or wrong." He said as she closed the door behind her.

B was the only one at the office door. "The other three left in fear of being mutilated by you." He said smirking. He walked beside her as she contemplated on whom to bring with her to succeed L. She thought all day and B stayed with her. He smiled at her, at how hard she thought, well, that and the fact that there were deadly chemicals she left lying around for anyone to grab. He eyed them curiously and chuckled.

She finally made up her mind around 7:00 pm. Walking over to Roger's office; she saw the three she was to choose from in the window. They were on the lawn. Near was on his stomach, playing with a little robot L had given him. "_Maybe he does feel emotion_." Autumn dismissed the thought and concluded the robot was only coincidentally from L. Matt was chasing Mello, who had his new PSP in his palm. Mello scaled a small tree and Matt looked up in sadness. He appeared to give up, only to come back with an axe. Mello scrambled down and dropped the portable device.

Autumn walked past and through Roger's doors. He looked up from the piles of papers and clasped his hands in front of him. "I take it you've decided. She nodded in response.

"I want B to accompany me." She said, stern.


End file.
